The Round Square
by little-mass-suicide
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has his whole life planned out, written down and backed up beyond belief. So what happens when a new kid comes along and holds a match to his plans? DeixSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me, sadly enough.

Warning: Um, some OOC though I do try to keep it to a minimum. Some things really can't be helped some time. Language, again not excessively. Both yaoi and yuri so don't hate. Ill break your face. Other than that, just a bunch of random things that somehow make sense to me when I put them down on paper. Enjoy ^_^

5:30He wakes up, and then lays in bed for exactly two minutes.

5:32He gets out of bed, goes to the bathroom, and brushes his teeth. It has to be mint.

5:37He washes his face and pugs in his hair straightener.

5:38He goes back into his room, makes his bed, then gets out his clothing and lays it out.

5:42He undresses, folds and puts away his pajamas then gets dressed. Boxers, jeans, T-Shirt, socks, accessories. That specific order.

5:47He goes back to the bathroom, straightens his styles his hair, and then applies makeup. Eye-liner only.

5:52He picks out a jacket, triple checks his work in his back pack, grabs his keys and wallet then goes downstairs.

5:57He grabs a piece of toast, puts on his shoes, and says bye to his brother before leaving to his car.

6:00Drives to school.

It had to be like this every morning. Every single morning. If he didn't have school, he would just nix the last step and sit down and read a book. He does this every morning, to the very minute. Why?

Because, Sasuke Uchiha had the rest of his life planned out. Down to the very last minute. OCD to the extreme.

--

Sasuke considered himself to be different from all of the other 17 year olds. Well, besides the obvious reason. He was, of course, amazingly good looking, extremely smart, popular, and desired by all yet desiring no one.

His natural traits alone made him better. But he was an Uchiha, so those traits were expected.

No, what really made him different, what made him better, was the fact that he knew, he _knew_, what he was doing with his life. You can go up to any teenager in that High School and ask them what they are going to be doing once they graduate, and you _just might_ get an answer. And even if you do get one, that student will be doing something completely different in five or ten years.

Sasuke knew where he would be in five years, even in ten years. And for that, he was proud. But he had to know what he was going to be doing in this time next year, or next week, or in a few months.

One time, a few years ago, Sasuke forgot to update his schedule on his computer before he went to bed. When he woke up that following morning, 15 year old Sasuke had a complete mental breakdown and trashed his whole room looking for his schedule. He ended up completely demolishing a wall with his desk chair in search of the file.

Ever since then, Sasuke kept multiple copies of this information. That night, two years ago, he stayed up for days typing up his schedule. No, not his schedule. His _life_. Sasuke was writing his life. And the fact that he was creating his story before he had lived it didn't frighten him. In fact, he felt secure knowing exactly how his life was going to be at any given moment. It was satisfying.

To this day, Sasuke had 21 copies of his life and was currently working on ten more copies. He had one copy on paper, hidden under his mattress. He had two on different flash drives, one attached to the end of his toothbrush, and the other on his car key ring. He then had 14 typed copies stored on four different computers. When he turned 16, he asked his parents for a Swiss Bank Account, and in that account he has three copies. And the last copy is on a one inch by one inch microchip.

Implanted in his left butt cheek.

Yeah, Sasuke liked to know that his life was safe, and nobody was going to change that.

--

Sasuke opens his car door and tosses his back pack onto the passenger seat before sliding in and carefully closing the door behind him. Taking his crowded key ring out of his pocket, the teen makes sure that his flash drive is still securely attached to the metal loop before inserting the key into the ignition.

He starts up the car and lets a small smile show on his face when he hears how well it is running. Last week, Sasuke had leant Itachi his car so that his brother could drive some drunken friends home, and supposedly one of them had grabbed the wheel and steered the car into a lamp post. Therefore, his car had been in the shop until two days ago, and the whole bill got landed on Itachi.

Slowly easing out of the drive way, Sasuke drove down the street, and took a left onto Carlson Road.

Sasuke leaned forward a bit and reached over to turn on the radio. The morning seemed awfully quiet; there weren't even that many cars on the road. Continuing to drive down the road, Sasuke enjoyed the morning silence, hoping that it was a sign that the rest of the say would be relatively calm.

That is, until Sasuke caught sight of someone riding a unicycle in the middle of the road.

Sasuke squinted, and indeed, there was a blonde person riding a unicycle in the middle of a four lane road. Sasuke's eye did not deceive him.

Sasuke frowned when he saw that he was rapidly approaching the lone unicycler, and the person was not speeding up. Stepping on the gas pedal, Sasuke revved the engine in hopes that the blonde figure would get out of the way. If this continued much longer, he was going to be late to school.

Sasuke clenched his teeth and gripped the leather steering wheel to the point that his knuckles were turning white. The blonde person was now unicycling backwards and was waving at him. Sasuke couldn't tell whether it was a male or a female, but whatever gender this person was, they were either going to get out of his way, or crawl away from this with tire marks on their face.

Sasuke pressed his foot down on the gas pedal increasingly harder until his was almost twenty feet away from the spastic blonde, who looked like they were having some sort of compulsive seizure on top of the unicycle before steering the one wheeled contraption to the side and letting Sasuke pass.

Sasuke smirked to himself and looked at the rearview mirror and noted that the blonde was glaring at him. Good, let the person glare. Sasuke didn't really give a shit, as long as he got to school on time and didn't mess up his schedule. It's not like he was going to have to deal with the person again, so it didn't matter what they felt towards him.

The teen absentmindedly listened to music for a few minutes until he found himself pulling into the student parking lot of his school, Konoha High School.

Sasuke drove around the parking lot until he got to the row that his parking spot was in. Student didn't really have designated parking spots, but Sasuke had staked this one out last year, and no one really wanted to see what would happen to their car if they parked in his spot.

Once parked, Sasuke glanced at his watch and saw that he was only one minute behind and smiled. He would have more than enough time to meet up with Naruto and get to first period.

Popping open the door, Sasuke grabbed his pack and got out of the car, again gently closing the door behind him before enabling the alarm system. Slinging his pack over his shoulder, the teen walks briskly to the front of the school and through the massive double doors.

Heading over to the table where he and the group usually meet, Sasuke stops and turns when he hears his name called and spots Naruto heading his way. Sasuke waves slightly and walks towards his friend.

He and Naruto had been friends since the beginning of middle school, even though they have got to be the most opposite people in existence. Sasuke was dark and quiet where as Naruto was bright and obscenely loud. They mutually hated each other throughout elementary school, but they learned to tolerate each other when they hit middle school, and they ended up befriending each other because of it. Now, the two of them are seen together practically everywhere, and are pretty much inseparable.

A perfect example of the degree that they contrast each other would be today's clothing. Sasuke was wearing black jeans, a long sleeved charcoal t-shirt with thumb holes cut into the sleeves, a black spiked choker, and a pair of worn converse. Naruto was wearing garishly bright neon orange baggy cargo pants, black sneakers, a black short sleeved shirt with orange stripes on it, and an orange bow tie.

Sasuke was certain that no other living person could pull off wearing so much orange like Naruto could.

The two of them started walking together to their first period class, falling into their years old habit of Sasuke on the right and Naruto on the left.

Naruto glanced over at his friend before opening his mouth. "So, you look even more grumpy then usual. What happened?"

Sasuke grumbled and crossed his arms. "Some manic blond person decided to ride their fucking unicycle in the middle of the street this morning, at like… three miles an hour."

Naruto snorted and shook his head. "Did you hit them?"

Sasuke frowned. "No. I have more self restraint then that." Naruto chuckled and bobbed his head, narrowly dodging a group of oncoming preps. "Yeah, remember when that old lady who accidentally scratched your car with her cart? Some self restraint then. Good thing I was there, 'cause you sure as hell couldn't restrain yourself."

Sasuke's frown deepened. "Yeah, whatever dobe."

Naruto sighed and then smiled dorkishly. "Spoken with love, I know. Anyway, did you hear about the new kid?"

Sasuke looked at him before spinning around and kicking at someone who had just slammed into him. Naruto raised an eyebrow. Sasuke was in one hell of a bad mood this morning. Usually, he only yelled at people when they slammed into him in the hallway.

Sasuke turned back and brushed a chunk of hair out of his face. "Hm. What new student? I don't recall Mr. Umino saying anything about a new kid."

Naruto chuckled and readjusted his back pack on his shoulders. "Yeah, he mentioned it when you were in the bathroom. I guess I forgot to tell you." The blonde shrugged. "Oh well."

Sasuke snorted. "Yeah, 'oh well'. Boy or girl?"

"Boy."

The dark teen sighed. "Thank God, I wouldn't have been able to stand another girl. I hate women."

Naruto broke out in laughter, which caused Sasuke to chuckle slightly. Naruto's laughter was infectious. The blond teen stopped by their classroom door and held it open for Sasuke.

"And that, my friend, is why we are gay," Naruto muttered before following his best friend into the classroom.

About three quarters of the class was already seated, which wasn't too bad when you take into consideration that the majority of the class usually rushes in during the last 30 seconds before class starts.

He and Naruto take their seats near the back of the room, dropping their bags down beside their chairs and sitting down. Well, Sasuke neatly set his bag on his desk whereas Naruto let his clunk to the floor, and Sasuke almost gracefully sat in his chair, whereas Naruto practically body slammed the thing. But hey, that was his style.

As soon as the bell rang, Mr. Umino, their English teacher walked into the room and stood in front of the class, waiting for his students to shut up. [A/N: When I say English, I'm talking about writing essays and whatnot, not learning the English language.]

Clearing his throat, Mr. Umino smiled warmly when everyone stopped talking and gave him their attention. "Good morning. I hope all of you had an outstanding weekend. First things first, I would like everyone to pass forward their Current Event paper. Remember that you may turn it in tomorrow for half credit, but no late work is accepted."

At this, everyone started digging around their bags for their assignment. Sasuke unzipped his bag and grabbed his stapled work and handed it forward to the girl sitting in front of him. Setting his bag down on the floor next to him, he noticed that Naruto also passed forward some paper.

"So you actually did your work?"

Naruto looked at him and smiled smugly. "Yup. I finished it two days ago."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "I'm impressed. You even finished it early, congratulations. What was your topic?"

Naruto grinned. "How doctors are the most efficient killing machine. I say we should screw hospitals."

Sasuke snorted. "Yeah, okay. Have fun with that."

Once Iruka had gathered all of the papers, he paper clipped them all together and set them on his desk before addressing the class again. "Secondly, as you all should remember, we have a new student coming today. I'm not quite sure when he will arrive, but I want all of you to treat him with kindness and respect. Okay, now I would like all of you to take out your text books and turn to Chapter 17. I would like to finish covering advanced sentence structure, and maybe delve into some pathos, ethos, and logos work."

Sasuke smirked when he heard Naruto groan. Undoubtedly the blond forgot his text book at home, so Sasuke pulled his book out of his bag and placed it near the edge of his desk were Naruto could look at it.

About 25 minutes later, the class was almost done with Chapter 17, and Naruto had managed to fall asleep twice before being awakened by Sasuke slamming the blonde's forehead on his desk.

Mr. Umino was about to talk to them about organizational signals when the classroom door slammed open, scaring the shit out of practically everyone in the room, except for Sasuke of course. He was used to those kinds of things.

Sasuke's eye twitched when he saw that the person who slammed the door open was none other than the blonde freak who had been unicycling in front of him on his way to school. You may wonder how exactly he knew that it was the same person, especially since he hadn't been able to get a good view of them, but the fact that there hair was in the exact same style, they were wearing the exact same clothing, and the fact that they were _holding a unicycle_, gave it away.

Naruto woke up with a start, and stated sleepily at the foreign person standing out of breath in the front of the room. "Who'zat?"

Sasuke only growled.

Mr. Umino slowly put down his book and blinked, before a grin made its way across his face. "Well class, I would like to introduce to you our new student."

The blonde boy, Sasuke could now refer to him as "boy" seeing as how he was certain now, turned slightly and gave a little wave to the class. Sasuke frowned, noticing how the blonde looked as though he was searching the room for something.

Sasuke's eyes widened. Or someone. _Shiiiit._

Mr. Umino folded his hands in front of him and continued smiling at the disheveled teenager. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class, and maybe say a few things about yourself."

The blonde looked at him strangely for a few seconds before seeming to realize what he had asked him to do. Turning to fully face the class, Sasuke gave him a quick once over before nodding to himself. _Yup. Heee's insane._

The blonde teen was wearing black knee length pants, high top converse, a white t-shirt on that said "Evil Muffin" with a picture of a cute, anime-ish muffin below it, elbow length black gloves on, and three multi colored belts. Not to mention he was holding in one hand his unicycle, and Sasuke couldn't tell exactly what they were, but it looked like in the other hand he was clutching a sheet of metal.

Clearing his throat, the odd teen addressed the class. "My name is Deidara, I don't have a last name 'cause I don't like it, un. Um, I like to unicycle, as you can probably tell. And I like art, specifically pottery and sculpting, un! I also like going to movies and hanging out with people. I _don't_ like scorpions, because this one time I was at my Uncle's house and one bit me on my-YOU!!!"

And for the second time in less than five minutes, Deidara scared the shit out of everyone in the class, and this time, Sasuke was one of them.

During the new kid's introduction, he had been mentally picking through the whole class, searching for someone. And just as Sasuke had suspected, it had been him. As soon as Deidara's eyes had fallen onto Sasuke's form, he flung his arm madly in his direction and then shrieked out his discovery.

Promptly after Sasuke had been notified about being found, he froze. He had no idea how to handle this situation, especially now that the manic blonde was now determinedly making his way over to Sasuke.

"Dude, is that the guy you were telling me about?" Naruto had leaned over after Deidara's outburst and muttered to Sasuke. All the other teen could do was nod dumbly.

Sasuke groaned inwardly as Deidara planted himself in front of the empty desk to the right of Sasuke, the blonde dropping his ratty, torn up back pack next to it and carefully setting his unicycle on top of the vacant desk.

Sasuke's mouth dropped open as he realized that the sheet of metal that Deidara was holding was actually a license plate, and not just any license plate, _Sasuke's_ license plate.

_How the fuck did he get my license plate?!_

The dark teen's eye twitched when he saw that Deidara had fastened his license plate to the front of his claimed desk with some duct tape. Sasuke made a mental note to punch Naruto later when he heard his friend snickering.

Deidara, pleased with his handy work, then picked up his unicycle and unattached the license plate off of it then neatly secured it to the front of Sasuke's desk in the same fashion.

Nodding to himself, the blonde stood up and turned around before addressing Mr. Umino. "Um, would you mind if I could sit here please, un?"

Mr. Umino looked like he wasn't quite sure how to take the new student's outburst and just shakily nodded his head before scratching his cheek and telling everyone to continue reading from their text books.

Sasuke sighed as Deidara planted himself in the chair next to him and leaned over to whisper. "See? Now we are friends forever, un! It's the least you could do seeing as how you almost ran me over."

Sasuke glared at nothing in particular when Naruto decided to lean in front of him and offer up a hand. "Hey, the name's Naruto. Nice meeting you."

Deidara grinned and shook Naruto hand. "Hi, un."

"Don't let Sasuke get you down. I heard about the whole thing this morning. If he does anything asshole-ish again, just punch him. Or tell me and I'll punch him."

Deidara laughed and nodded his thanks.

Naruto leaned back to his chair and muttered to Sasuke. "He doesn't seem that bad. Maybe he won't hate you for the attempted murder."

Sasuke glared at his friend before turning his attention back to the front of the room. Noticing that the rest of the class was starting to pack up, Sasuke realized that there was only about five minutes until 1st period was over.

Standing up, Sasuke places his text book back in his bag, along with his spiral notebook and his pens. He was about to sling it over his should when Deidara jumped in front of him, again startling the dark teen.

The weird blonde clasped his hands behind his back and rocked back on his heels, looking at Sasuke expectantly. "So, un. Why did you try and kill be back there? I didn't do anything to you, un!"

Sasuke twitched. The teen's "un" thing was starting to get annoying. "You weren't moving, and I was going to be late to school. And I didn't try and kill you."

Deidara sprung forward, striking a new pose, this time a very girlish one. He had one hip cocked with one fisted hand resting on it, the other foot was out to the side, and his other hand was up in the air, point accusingly at Sasuke. "Did too, un. You accelerated quite quickly at me. If I hadn't moved out of the way, I would be road kill, un!"

Sasuke scoffed. "I did not try to kill you. And you were the one who vandalized my car!" With that, Sasuke angrily pointed at his license plate, now attached via duct tape to Deidara's desk.

Deidara smiled sheepishly. "You have my license plate too. See? That means we are friends, un. It's what me and my friends back home used to do. And for the record, you _did_ try and kill me."

Sasuke stared at Deidara with astounded confusion. Did he never shut up? Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke spotted Naruto inching away from the arguing duo, motioning that he was going to go ahead and leave for second. Sasuke nodded at him minutely and refocused his attention back to the pouting Deidara.

Oh, great. Due to Deidara's constant whining, pouting, and supposed "friendliness", their argument had attracted a group of eight or so females. Females that despite Sasuke's hotness and popularity, decided to side with the "cute new boy".

"Why are you being so mean, Sasuke?"

"_Gasp_. You tried to _kill_ him?!"

"Poor baby."

"Asshole, Sasuke."

"Wow, what a douche bag."

Sasuke sent a death glare at each of the annoying hags who were pestering him, smugly noting that they shut up, before grabbing his bag and stomping out of the classroom.

Catching a look at one of the clocks in the hallway, Sasuke realized that while he was being **boggarted** by women and an annoying new kid, he was now five minutes behind his schedule.

Readjusting his back pack strap on his shoulder, Sasuke plowed through the crowded hallway, cursing Deidara under his breath, and headed towards second period, hoping that Naruto had at least saved him a seat.

-- **Deidara's POV**

It was 7:20 in the morning, and the snooze button was being pressed for the eighth time. A slim, pale hand snaked back into a cocoon of covers after harshly beating the button on the top of the clock.

A muffled groan was emitted from the mass of blankets, and everything shifted as the teenage boy under the mound rolled over, successfully rolling off the bed.

Groaning again, the clump of blankets stilled as the teen went back to sleep, not caring whether he was on his floor or on his bed, when the alarm went off again.

Very much like a butterfly escaping from a cocoon, a blond figure slowly emerged from the multicolored linens. First a head, topped with a mass of tangled blonde hair, next a bare slim torso, shortly followed by a boxer clad waist and thighs, his legs and feet following last.

Staggering slightly, the groggy teen turned to his alarm clock and squinted, frowning as the sharp ring of the alarm penetrated his sleep induced haze. Reaching over, he turned the alarm off and bent down to look at the time.

It took a few seconds for it to sink in that he was an hour late, but when it did, the teen turned from being sleepy and sluggish to wide awake and extremely frantic.

The boy spun around, trying to quickly locate the outfit he had planned to wear for his first day of school. Unfortunately, he must have misplaced it has he was forced to pick clothes off his floor and hurriedly pull them on.

He grimaced as he saw that he was now clad in some black baggy knee length pants and a weird muffin tee-shirt that he had never seen before. Trying to save his appearance, he pulled on his classic high tops, three neon studded belts, and his favorite pair of black, elbow length gloves.

The teen spun around again, searching for his school supplies when he heard his mom scream at him from downstairs.

"DEIDARA! What in the hell are you doing?! I swear to God if you are late for school on your first day, I'm going to club you with a frying pan!"

Taking on an incredulous look, Deidara shook his head and located his old messenger bag hanging from his desk chair. Laughing slightly in relief, the blonde grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He was going to have to skip breakfast that morning. Not like it mattered, eating early made him sick.

Heading out of his room, Deidara shut his door behind him and thumped down the stairs, making sure the stomp his feet extra hard. His mother hated it when he did that.

Jumping the last few steps, Deidara swung around the corner of the hallway, simultaneously grabbing his unicycle which was leaning against the opposite wall.

Tucking the one wheeled contraption under his arm, he turned into the kitchen and saw his mom, leaning against the counter, reading a magazine and drinking a cup of coffee. The woman looked up as she heard her son enter the room, and as Deidara locked eyes with his mom, he was reminded yet again where he got his looks from.

His mother was young, only 34, which was young, considering that Deidara himself was 17. She was tall, taller than an average woman her age, and was thin and curvy where it mattered. A soft, angled face nodded in his direction before turning back to the article. He had his mom's hair, as hers was the same shade of light blonde. She had her hair down today, letting it fall in thick waves down her back and around her face.

"You better get going if you want to make it to first period. I wasn't joking about the frying pan," she casually said, motioning her coffee cup towards a rather large pan sitting on the opposite counter.

Deidara looked at it in shock, before hurriedly giving his mom a hug and turning around and rushing out the door. "Put that thing away mom, you'll hurt yourself."

With that, Deidara shut the door behind him and jogged to the end of his driveway before getting on his unicycle and heading down the short street to Carlson Road.

Even though it was odd, Deidara loved to unicycle. Actually, because it wasn't common was one of the reasons why he picked it up in the first place. He had found it at the junk yard when he was 10, and spent a week teaching himself how to ride it. He had even named it. Bronswick the unicycle.

The thing had a history, and Deidara loved it.

Smiling happily to himself, the blond reached into his pocket and fished out a hair band, happy that he hadn't taken it out the last time he wore the pants. Reaching up, he expertly kept his balance as he parted and tied up his hair the way he liked it.

Flicking the high pony tail back, Deidara absentmindedly looked around his surroundings, still getting used to the town. As he looked to his left, he saw a very expensive looking black car stopped at a red light.

Whistling at how much that car probably cost, Deidara looked through the windshield at the driver as he cycled past and almost lost his balance and totaled Bronswick.

Sitting casually in the driver's seat was a gorgeous black haired teenager, one hand on the wheel, the other dangling out the window. Deidara blinked and continued to stare. Sure, he had seen people better looking, people with exotically angled features, taller and slimmer, but this teen, just the way every single feature stood out was amazing.

Deidara had now got off Bronswick and was standing at the crosswalk, continuing to look at the teen.

The blonde was awed by how the raven haired boy's features flowed gracefully from one to another, just like how Deidara tried so hard to draw in his sketches. Black eyes stared ahead, high, slightly prominent cheek bones smoothed down and lead to a small, pink mouth. Jet black hair framed his face, feathering down his cheeks and ended at the nape of his neck.

Deidara shook his head and smiled slightly.

Hopping back up in Bronswick, Deidara continued cycling down the sidewalk. It was odd, but the teen actually reminded him of one of his ex-boyfriends. He had the almost the exact same features as the boy back there. Except his ex was more fierce, more controlling and sharp. He had long, silky black hair that reached to his middle back, and he had been tall and slender, an almost arrogant tone to his walk, something that screamed 'I'm better than you, deal with it.'

Deidara looked back over his shoulder at the still black car. That relationship had ended badly. His ex may have looked like an angel, but under all his looks, under his outward perfection, was a snide bastard who felt like everyone should worship him.

Deciding to try and get the teens attention, Deidara swerved into the middle of the road, hoping to possibly try and see his face with some sort of emotion on it. The blond was really looking forward to being able to draw him.

Hearing the car engine rev as the teen started driving, Deidara grinned excitedly, turning Bronswick around so that he could get a better look at the black haired boy's face.

Seeing that the teen was looking at him, Deidara waved at him and grinned, cycling a swervy line up the street, hoping to get a better angle of view.

Frowning as he noticed the teen speeding up, Deidara noticed that the guy was bee lining for Deidara.

Deidara looked around nervously, hoping that the teen would slow down and stop looking so angry at him. What had he done? He was just trying to get a better view of his face.

Deidara's eyes widened when he saw that the other teen wasn't slowing down and was actually continuing to speed up. Deciding to abort the mission, Deidara twisted his hips, guiding Bronswick sharply to the left and back on the side walk. Seconds later, the sleek black car sped by him, continuing down the road.

Deidara squinted as he saw a familiar looking sticker on the back of the rear window. Eyes widening, the blonde realized that it had been a parking sticker for a student at Konoha High School. Glaring at the receding car, Deidara formulated a plan in his head to get back at the teen for attempted murder.

Deidara huffed and looked at his wrist before groaning and realizing that he had left his watch at home. He sighed and looked around, lazily unicycling along the sidewalk. Judging by the time he had left his house and the time it actually took him to get to school, add in the time he lost ogling that teen, Deidara figured that he was going to be at least half an hour late to his first period.

--

Just as he had predicted, approximately half an hour later, Deidara tiredly cycled into the student parking lot of his new High School.

Hopping off of Bronswick, the blonde tucked the unicycle under his arm and started walking towards the main entrance, sighing when he noticed that there weren't any students wandering around.

Absentmindedly looking around, Deidara was pleased to see that the school had decided to keep a large amount of trees in the lot and the surrounding area, instead of clear cutting everything. Out of the corner of his eye, Deidara spotted a very familiar looking black car and did a double take when he realized that it indeed belong to the asshole of a kid he had run into earlier.

The blonde shrugged and changed course, now heading to the sleek car. He was already late to his class, what's a few more minutes.

Stopping in front of the car, Deidara smirked. Setting Bronswick carefully on the ground, Deidara crouched down in front of the bumper, staring at the license plate of the car. Reaching into his pack, the teen pulled out a small box, about the size of a pencil case, and opened it up.

Pulling out a small screwdriver, he turned back to the license plate and smiled to himself before starting to unfasten the plate of metal. Starting a few years ago, Deidara had made it a habit to carry a small tool box with him whenever he took Bronswick out. The unicycle may be old and trusty, but that's just it. Bronswick was old, and every once in a while, a bolt or two needed to be tightened or replaced.

The license plate came of pretty easy, seeing as how the car probably wasn't that old. Putting up the screwdriver and snapping the case shut, Deidara stuffed it in his bag and stood up. Reaching down, the blonde grabbed Bronswick and the mean kid's license plate before turning and continuing to walk towards the school.

Jerking his shoulder, Deidara shifted the strap of his bag higher on his shoulder and hopped up the curb and lightly jogged to the front entrance. Using his foot seeing as how his hands were full, the teen pushed open the door and stepped inside the school.

Looking around, Deidara nodded in acceptance. The school was very nice actually, a lot better than any of the schools that he had attended before hand. Looking to his right, Deidara saw a set of huge double doors with the word "Office" printed in large letters above it. Deciding that going there would be his best choice; the blonde spun on his heel and marched over to the doors, using his hip to push them open.

Deidara scanned the room, noticing a large counter with three ladies seated behind it, all of them looking at him rather curiously. Probably because students were supposed to be in class.

The one closest to him, an older looking woman with blond hair tinged with gray, smiled kindly and motioned him over. "Come here, dear. You look lost."

Deidara smiled hesitantly and slowly moved over to stand in front of the counter. "Yeah, I kinda am, un. This is my first day here and I'm not really sure where to go."

The lady smiled knowingly. "Ah, make sense. Well, what is your first class?"

Deidara perked up and set Bronswick on the floor, leaning the unicycle against the lower part of the counter. Shoving his hand in his pant pocket, the blonde rummaged through useless bits of paper and lint before coming across a thick, folded piece of paper. Pulling it out, he unfolded it and then quickly scanned the list of classes.

"Um. It says I have English Comp with Umino?"

The lady smiled again, nodding as she quickly typed something into the computer. "You will find Mr. Umino's classroom if you go out the doors, go down the hall to your left until you reach the last door to your right. Id hurry along if I were you. Class is about over."

Deidara nodded his thanks before shoving his schedule back in his pocket and leaning down to grab Bronswick.

Heading over to the doors, Deidara gave a quick wave to the smiling lady before pushing his way out and walking towards the hall that she had directed him to.

Glancing at a clock hanging on the wall, Deidara started running down the hall, realizing indeed that class only had about twenty minutes left.

Reaching the end of the hall, the blonde stopped to catch his breath and scanned the name plate on the door. 'Iruka Umino.' At least he had the right class.

Using his semi-free hand, the teen pushed open the door and quickly walked into the room, flinching when he saw that about 30 pairs of eyes immediately went to him.

Looking over to his right, Deidara spotted a man whom he assumed to be Mr. Umino stand up hesitantly and look at him questioningly. Deidara gave him a small smile, and felt relieved when the man adopted a look of understanding as he realized that Deidara was the new student he had been expecting.

Deidara averted his eyes to the rows of desks in front of him, scanning through the rows to see if he could locate the black haired teen he had run into earlier. Perhaps he was in this class?

"Well class, I would like to introduce to you our new student."

Deidara glanced quickly at his new teacher before turning to the class and giving a small wave, uncertain what he was supposed to do. Until Mr. Umino spoke up and prompted him to speak. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class, and maybe say a few things about yourself."

The blonde turned back to the man, looking at him confusedly before realizing what he had asked the teen to do.

Clearing his throat, Deidara tried to quickly come up with some things about him that the other students would find interesting, all the while continuing to scan the class for the black haired student. "My name is Deidara, I don't have a last name 'cause I don't like it, un. Um," he really didn't know what they would find interesting. He was a particularly 'interesting' person, "I like to unicycle, as you can probably tell. And I like art, specifically pottery and sculpting, un! I also like going to movies and hanging out with people." He didn't want to make himself seem like a complete recluse. "I _don't_ like scorpions, "he decided to tell them what he _didn't_ like, considering that he couldn't think of anything else that he did, "because this one time I was at my Uncle's house and on bit me on my – YOU!!!"

While he had been talking about his experience with a scorpion, the blonde had spotted a black haired teen in the far back of the room, looking like he was trying to scoot down in his seat. Squinting, Deidara quickly identified him as the vehicular offender from that morning and instantly shrieked out at him.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Deidara yelled at himself for acting like that in front of the rest of the class, but at that moment he didn't really care. His plot to get close to the teen, and then kick him in the face had commenced.

Making his way to the back of the room, Deidara happily noticed that there was a vacant desk next to the raven haired teen, and immediately dropped his bag next to the desk and carefully places Bronswick on top of it. No need to cause unnecessary damage to his transportation.

Out of the corner of his eye, Deidara noticed the blonde teen sitting next to the raven haired one lean over and whisper in the others ear. Deidara frowned to himself. It would ruin his plans if the black haired one was taken.

Moving over to the front of his new desk, Deidara reached into his bag really quick and pulled out a roll of duct tape. He never left home with that stuff. Kneeling down, Deidara smirked to himself when he saw the look of incredulity pass over the other teen's face when he had seen what Deidara was carrying. Positioning the license plate on the front of his desk, Deidara duct taped the piece of metal onto the wood and stood up.

Smiling happily, Deidara carefully unattached his own license plate from Bronswick and moved to stand in front of the other teen's desk, attaching his license plate in the same fashion.

Deidara giggled quietly when he heard the other blond teen snickering at his friend.

Standing up and brushing his hands together, he turned around and addressed a very confused looking Mr. Umino. "Um, would you mind if I could sit here please, un?"

Mr. Umino looked like he wasn't quite sure hoe to take Deidara's outburst and just shakily nodded his head before scratching his cheek and telling everyone to continue reading from their text books.

Deidara smiled again and moved over and planted himself in his new desk before leaning over to whisper at the angry teen next to him. "See? Now we are friends forever, un! It's the least you could do seeing as how you almost ran me over."

Deidara's smile fell a little when he didn't get a response, only a glare. The blonde teen sitting on the other side of the raven haired boy leaned over across the desk and offered up a hand. "Hey, the name's Naruto. Nice meeting you."

Deidara grinned and shook Naruto hand. At least not all of the people here were complete assholes and tried to kill him. "Hi, un."

"Don't let Sasuke get you down. I heard about the whole thing this morning. If he does anything asshole-ish again, just punch him. Or tell me and I'll punch him."

Deidara laughed at the other blonde and nodded. He liked Naruto, he was pretty nice.

Shifting his attention to the front of the room, Deidara saw that everyone was packing up and stood up, grabbing his own bag off the ground. 'So, his names Sasuke?' Glancing over at the other teen, Deidara smiled to himself. 'He really is pretty. I hope I don't butcher his face when I try to sketch him. Maybe I'll even sculpt him!' Deidara smiled gleefully to himself.

Looking over again, he noticed that Sasuke was about to walk away. The blond jumped in front of the dark teen and grinned, clasping his hands behind his back and rocking back on his heels. "So, un. Why did you try and kill me back there? I didn't do anything to you, un!" Deidara looked at Sasuke expectantly. He really did want to know what he did to the other boy in order to deserve almost being run down.

Sasuke twitched and glared at him. "You weren't moving, and I was going to be late to school. And I didn't try and kill you."

Deidara cocked his hip and put one hand on it, and used his other hand to point accusingly at the other teen. "Did too, un. You accelerated quite quickly at me. If I hadn't moved out of the way, I would be road kill, un!"

The dark haired boy scoffed at him. "I did not try to kill you. And you were the one who vandalized my car!" Sasuke angrily jerked his hand and pointed at his license plate.

The blonde smiled. "You have my license plate too. See? That means we are friends, un. It's what me and my friends back home used to do." Total bullshit. "And for the record, you _did_ try and kill me."

Deidara inwardly chuckled as he noticed Sasuke staring at him in confusion. Deidara noticed Naruto motioning something to Sasuke, and realized that the other blonde was just letting his friend know he was going on ahead.

Deidara's attention shifted suddenly to the right as he saw that a small group of preppy girls had surrounded him and were glaring at Sasuke. The blonde wrinkled his nose. Women. Blegh.

Deidara's disgust turned to amusement as the girls started berating Sasuke for his actions towards Deidara. Apparently, the black haired teen disliked females as much as he did, as the other teen started glaring at them when they started to insult him.

"Why are you being so mean, Sasuke?"

"_Gasp._ You tried to _kill_ him?!"

"Poor baby." Deidara flinched minutely as one of the chicks started stroking his hair in sympathy.

"Asshole, Sasuke."

"Wow, what a douche bag." Deidara snickered when the dark teen's glare upped a level. Letting out a sight of relief when the girls immediately dispersed, Deidara saw that Sasuke had hurriedly grabbed his bag and shoved through the students that were still lingering in the classroom.

Shrugging, Deidara picked up his own bag and slung it over his shoulder, grabbing Bronswick and turning to head out of the classroom.

Shoving his hand back in his pants pocket, the blonde fished out his crumpled schedule again and noticed that he Anatomy next with a Gai Maito. Sighing in dejection, Deidara put the paper back in his pocket and moved along with the tidal wave of students, hoping that some how he would end up where he was supposed to be.

**A/N:** Hello again. I know its been awhile since I've posted anything but dust, so I don't expect there to be that many readers for a good bit. In any case, id like to explain this chapter really quick, that way if there was any confusion or boredom people wont feel out of place. Addressing the length of it, this chapter seems really long, but that's because this chapter was originally one chapter for Sasuke's point of view, and a second chapter for Deidara's. I just decided to mash them together. I know this first chapter is kinda bland and whatnot, and I don't doubt there aren't spelling errors, but I meant for it to be boring. The whole purpose of having the two POV's was to show that no, Diedara isn't just a sweetie, and he's an evil plotting manipulative bitch who plays people likes puppets. *sigh* Wrong Akatsuki member, but oh well.

Anyway, I hope you liked it enough to read the second chapter, and keep an eye out for some more updates. I also hope you like it enough to review, which would be amazingly awesome, since the only feedback ive gotten for this is from my beta, and that pretty much sounds like this: "Turn ON spell check, you retard. Turn. It. On."

Yeah -.- Okay, so bye for now.

**LMS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Disclaimer: Nothings changed; I still don't own anything of worth.

Warning: Same as last time, dearies.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**-- Sasuke's POV --**

Sasuke calmly walked out of his third period class, intent on going to the lunchroom, getting lunch, and sitting down and eating with his friends.

Thankfully, he didn't have any other classes so far with the manic blonde from that morning, now known as Deidara. If he was lucky, the blonde would leave him alone and let him get back to what he did best: planning, brooding, and being an asshole.

Lazily walking through the halls, the dark teen scanned the thick crowd, searching for a garishly bright blonde head. If it was Naruto, then he would change his course and walk towards his friend. If it was Deidara, he'd run. Or stop, drop and roll, depending upon the circumstances.

Approaching the cafeteria doorway, more an arch than anything else, Sasuke steered left and got in line for that days hot lunch. Today's fabulous lunch consisted of salad, an orange, noodles with a dressing of your choice and some milk. What a joy.

Waiting patiently in line, Sasuke looked distastefully at the food that was now present on his sturdy recycled-paper lunch tray. Punching in his student account number on the small keypad, the lunch lady waved him by as his name and balance appeared on the screen on her computer.

Sasuke automatically made way for his groups table. They had been sitting there since they were freshman, so his legs new the route well.

Approaching the table, Sasuke saw that only a few of their group had accumulated in the first few minutes of lunch, which was odd seeing as how usually most everyone was there when he got to the table.

Walking over to the end of the oblong, pill shaped table, Sasuke set his tray down and dropped his bag beside the small round seats that were connected to the fold up table. Sitting down, Sasuke glanced over and saw that Naruto had already been there to drop his stuff off. His friend was now probably trying to coax one of the teens behind the counter at the student store to give him free hot water for his Cup Noodle.

Picking up his off white fork, the raven absentmindedly poked at his noodles, glancing around at the few people who were at the table.

There was Chouji, a quiet teen who was undeniably fat, though everyone referred to him as being "pleasantly plump". He had seemed like an odd one at first when Sasuke merged with the group of teens, but as soon as Sasuke had a real conversation with him, the teen realized that Chouji was actually a really nice guy. The sorts that you could sit and vent to for hours and never hear a snide comment from.

Then there was Kankuro. Sasuke didn't mind him either. He was a senior, and a major drama freak. He could be intelligent when he wanted to, but most of the time he just argued with people if he felt he could win it. He constantly wore theatre make-up, purple lines drawn across his face.

The last person was asleep at the end of the table, and that would be TenTen. She was one of the few people that Sasuke actually liked having around. She was a junior like him, and one of the few lesbians he actually knew. She had a thing for weapons, which Sasuke found to be pretty cool actually. Though she wasn't the person you want to scare, as you would probably receive a kick in the face and a switch blade in the gut. Simultaneously.

Looking up, Sasuke saw Naruto and another one of their friends, Kiba Inuzuka. His blonde friend dropped his lunch tray in front of the seat next to Sasuke and shoved his bags off the chair and replaced them with his butt.

Sasuke snorted as he saw Kiba sit on the table itself to eat. The brunette reminded Sasuke of Naruto a lot, with the fact that he was hyper and loud and energetic to the maximum. Kiba, like all the other people in his family practically worshiped dogs. He often brought his small puppy, Akamaru, with him to school when he though they might have a sub.

Naruto frowned when he looked at Sasuke's tray and nudged the other teen with his elbow. "Hey, you wanna swap some food? You give me your noodles and I'll give you majority of my ramen?"

Sasuke glared down his nose at his too-done noodles and then shifted his gave over to his friends Cup Noodle. Shrugging, he pushed his tray over to Naruto and rested his chin on his hand, lazily looking around the table as others showed similar reactions to the gross food.

Sasuke looked back to Naruto as he heard his friend snickering, and looked farther past the blonde and saw that Kiba was balancing his bread rolls on the top of TenTen's hair buns. The Uchiha rolled his eyes and smirked when the "sleeping" teen jumped up and threw Kiba on the table, grabbing one of his bread rolls and attempting to shove it down his throat.

Naruto jumped up and tried to pry TenTen off Kiba when she went for the second bun, muttering something along the lines of "Take it, bitch". Sasuke actually laughed a little when Kankuro reached over and reassuringly stroked the top of Kiba's head, cooing at him and telling him that he indeed had it coming. Chouji just rolled his eyes and kept eating.

Sasuke sighed and grabbed his fork again, plunging it into Naruto ramen cup to brave a taste. This was usual behavior for their group. Someone does something stupid and ends up getting hurt while others laugh and eventually try to help them.

All was well, Sasuke had even deemed the ramen palpable.

"SASUKE UCHIHA, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!"

Sasuke head jerked up and frantically searched for the origin of the amazingly loud and surprisingly frightening screech. The teen's heart dropped as he saw a furious looking Sakura making her way over to the table, dragging a confused Deidara along with her.

At the pink haired girl's outburst, TenTen had jumped away from Kiba, who was now being helped up by a snickering Naruto. Sasuke groaned at looked tiredly at the enraged girl as she stopped in front of him and jerked Deidara forward. Sasuke almost smiled when he saw Deidara's wince of pain as Sakura tightened her hold on his arm.

"I was on my way to lunch when I caught wind that you tried to _kill someone_ this morning! Looking into it, I found that you tried to _run_ Deidara here _over_ this morning and you didn't even stop to APOLIGIZE?! What is _wrong_ with you?!" Sasuke flinched as Sakura shrieked the last sentence at him, drawing a few gazes to them as almost the whole cafeteria heard the outburst.

The dark haired teen stood up and glared at the girl, and even with his added height over her, he noticed that her glare only increased when he faced her. "As I have told him, the others, and now you, I did _not_ try and kill him! I accelerated to try to convey and the message that I wanted him to move because I needed to drive and he was in the middle of the street."

Sakura snarled and looked like she was about to hit Sasuke. "Why didn't you _honk _the _horn?!_ You have a car, dumbshit, there are better ways to try and convey a message other than making it seem like there life was in danger!"

"She's right, you know." Deidara decided to pipe in.

Sasuke's glare shifted to the blonde. "I don't understand why you insist on telling everyone that I tried to kill you! I did not, and why were you even in the middle of the road in the first place?"

Sakura, who seemed to be cooling down a little, huffed. "You know what? It doesn't matter, so forget about it." With that, she jerked the blonde by his arm again, this time making him sit in the seat across the table from Sasuke, taking the spot next to him herself.

Clearing her throat, Sakura attempted to get everyone's attention. Well, she got TenTen, Naruto, Sasuke, Chouji and Kiba's attention. She had to throw a spork at Kankuro when the upperclassman wouldn't stop staring at Kiba.

Smiling, now that she had everyone's attention, she spoke up. "Everyone, I would like to introduce to you the new member of our group, Deidara."

The aforementioned blonde hesitantly raised a hand and waved, smiling shyly.

Sakura swung up an arm and pointed at TenTen. "You! Introduce yourself! Then popcorn it, bitch!" she barked out.

TenTen raised an eyebrow at Sakura's shitty attitude and turned to face Deidara anyway, offering up a hand to the blonde. "Hey, there. I'm TenTen."

Deidara nervously shook the girl's hand before hesitantly looking around again. Sasuke smirked, the teen looked really uncomfortable.

"I popcooooooorn", TenTen looked around,"Kankuro!"

The older teen twisted to the side and playfully slugged Deidara on the arm. "Hey. As you heard, the name's Kankuro. Welcome to the crew." The blonde winced again as the other's fist connected with his arm. Sasuke supposed being playfully hit by Kankuro was a lot more pleasant than being gripped by a pissed off Sakura.

Kankuro waved his hands dramatically through the air before pointing with both fingers at Naruto. "Go! Naruto! I chose you!" With that, the drama king snatched the orange off of his lunch tray and chucked it at Naruto head.

The blonde easily caught it and launched it back at the brunette, the fruit successfully connecting with the other's forehead. Chuckling, Deidara decided to speak up. "Ive already met Naruto."

Kankuro blinked then frowned, rubbing his forehead and glaring at the offensive orange before glancing around the table. "Fine, then you, Chouji."

The chubby teen looked up from his food and smiled warmly at Deidara, offering up a hand to shake. "Hi, my name's Chouji."

Deidara smiled less forcefully and shook the brunette's hand. This one seemed pretty nice. "Nice to meet you."

Chouji nodded and waved his hand in Kiba's direction, before opening up a bag of chips and immediately chowing down.

Kiba grinned and reached over to grab Deidara's hand, clasping it between both of his and violently shaking the appendage. "Nice to meet'cha, the name's Kiba Inuzuka, but you can call me Mr. Inuzuka, Sir, Officer-"

"-Dumbass, Retard, Freak, Nutcase." Naruto finished for him. "Really, any of those will do."

Deidara laughed and jerked his hand away from the other teen, his shoulder thoroughly sore from the abuse.

Sakura nodded, seemingly pleased by everyone's acceptance of the blonde. Though she was still pissed at Sasuke, she could recognize a lost cause when she saw one. Standing up, she left Deidara to his own devices and skipped off to buy herself some lunch.

Sasuke shook his head and looked back down at Naruto noodles, realizing that he wasn't very hungry anymore. Pushing the Styrofoam cup back to his friend, the dark haired teen looked up at Deidara, who looked like he was feeling severely out of place.

Smirking at the blonde teen, Sasuke turned his attention to TenTen, who was now showing the small group one of her various tricks. This one involved a six inch long match, and something to do with being able to light both ends of the stick with only twirling it around. Something like that.

"I wanna try!" Naruto exclaimed and moved over to sit next to the girl. Kiba looked at the blonde in alarm and got off the table and walked away from him a few steps. "You really think that's a good idea, Naruto?"

Kankuro, who was already a good twenty feet away and hiding behind a trashcan, poked his head out from behind the plastic bin. "Yeah, you remember what happened last time you approached fire, right Naruto?"

Naruto turned and stuck his tongue out at the nervous teens. "That was an accident and you know it. You can't blame me for that." Shifting his attention to the small pile of long matches in front of TenTen, the blonde reached for one of them, only to have his hand smacked away from an annoyed Chouji.

"Really Naruto, stop being stupid."

Naruto huffed and reached towards the pile again, only to have his hand smacked by Chouji. "Would you stop?! I told you, I didn't mean to do it!"

Sasuke was snickering at Naruto, and Deidara looked rather confused. Glancing around, Deidara's eyes landed on Kiba. "So what did he do?"

Kiba walked over to the trashcan that Kankuro was hiding behind and shoved the older teen out from behind it and crouched down, effectively stealing Kankuro's hiding spot. "He set my sisters dog on fire. Apparently, he heard somewhere that if you burn a wound closed, it stops infection and helps it heal. My sister's dog got a cut, so Naruto tried to heal it by burning the wound shut."

Deidara wasn't sure whether he should laugh or be concerned like the rest of them. Well, Sasuke didn't look concerned, TenTen looked highly amused, and Chouji was still having a slap fight with Naruto.

Successfully distracting Chouji with an orange ("Dammit Naruto! That's my lunch! Give it back!" "Bite me Kankuro."), Naruto managed to get his hands on one of the long flammable sticks. Receiving a small strip of sandpaper from TenTen, the blonde lit one end of the match, grinning as it flared slightly before reducing in size.

Kankuro, now lacking a safe hiding spot, crouch-walked over to Sasuke and kneeled down behind the teen. Sasuke looked over at the drama king and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Kankuro glanced up at him then returned his focus back to Naruto, who was now slowly waving the flaming stick in the air. "I'm fairly certain that if something goes wrong and you have a massive amount of flames shooting towards you, all you would have to do is glare and the flames would instantly die."

Sasuke nodded and shrugged. "Okay."

Kankuro nodded. "Hence, if I hide behind you, it's not possible for the flames to reach me. That and you act so untouchable that if your glare didn't put the flames out, they would defy logic and actually curve around you, burning Kiba instead."

The senior snickered when he heard Kiba's whimper at that piece of information.

Deidara laughed. "Your logic is confusing, un."

"Yeah well, wait till you meet my sister, her logic is the sort that makes you want to curl up in a corner and cry because of how complex it sounds. And then four years later you wake up and realize that all she said was 'fuck off and die, I'm right' but with really big words."

"Hey look guys, I'm doing it!" Everyone's attention turned back to the blonde who was grinning happily at his accomplishment, while Chouji sat there peeling his orange and looking apologetically at his friends.

Naruto had managed to light the other end of the stick on fire, using the original end to light it. He was now twirling it in the air, similar to how a drummer might twirl and spin a drumstick.

TenTen clapped and grinned at him. "Good job, maybe next time I'll show you how to throw knives."

Kiba started crying.

Naruto jumped excitedly and went to clap his hands, accidentally dropping the lit match in the process.

Chouji lunged away from the table, Deidara stood up and warily stepped back a few feet and TenTen laughed as Naruto looked down and realized that in the process of dropping the match, he had lit Sasuke's ex-lunch tray on fire. Apparently, lettuce was very flammable, and 1000 island dressing was too.

Kiba poked his head out around the trash can to see what was going on and immediately withdrew it again. Sasuke sat there and watched, starting to eat the rest of Naruto's ramen. He was going to eat the whole thing now; Naruto just set his lunch on fire so it was fair.

Naruto stared blankly at the tray as the fire traveled to the dinner roll. "Oh shit."

Sasuke snorted. "Loser."

Sasuke's insult seemed to snap him out of his reverie, as Naruto then hurriedly grabbed the flaming lunch tray and threw it haphazardly at the trash can, somehow actually making the shot.

Naruto grinned smugly and brushed his hands together. "See? I told you it was fine."

And then flames erupted out of the top of the can as the lunch tray caught all of the other garbage on fire.

Kankuro moved from Sasuke's right side so his left, seeing as how the flames were coming from a different direction now. Kiba shrieked as he saw his hiding spot go up in flames and took off down the hall, screaming "Holy shit, fire!" at the top of his lungs as he sprinted.

TenTen was rolling on the floor as she laughed hysterically at what she inadvertently caused. Chouji had packed up his bags and left to go to his next class, refusing to be blamed for any of it.

Sasuke looked around as he saw that the rest of the cafeteria had caught on to what was happening, and people were now started to evacuate the cafeteria. Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples as the fire alarm started up. Just what he needed, a headache.

"What is going on here?"

Looking up, Sasuke saw that Sakura had finally returned from the dreaded lunch line and was now staring wearily at the flaming trashcan. "Naruto?"

Naruto jumped and put his hands in front of him defensively. "I swear to god it wasn't me this time!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Really?"

Naruto shoulders slumped and he looked at her sullenly. "I didn't mean to. Blame TenTen, she was the one who was doing fire tricks in the first place."

The mentioned girl immediately stopped laughing and stood up, clearing her throat and brushing off her clothes. Gathering up the matches, the brunette grabbed her bags and quickly walked away.

Sakura rolled her eyes and looked at Kankuro strangely before deciding not to even ask. Setting her lunch tray down on the table, the pink haired girl sat down and started eating, completely ignoring the flaming garbage can twenty feet away.

Sasuke sighed and continued eating his friend's lunch, and Kankuro continued to sit calmly next to Sasuke.

Naruto just stood there, looking around confusedly. "Um, should we be trying to put it out? I really don't want to get in-"

"How the hell did you people manage this?"

Five pairs of eyes looked to the left and saw that one of the teachers, Mr. Hatake, was approaching them, looking at the fire reproachfully.

Stopping at the end of the table, he scanned over the only people left in the cafeteria, and then looked at the burning trash can. The plastic was now starting to melt around the top edges.

"Well, I know it wasn't Sakura, Sasuke, or Kankuro. I don't know who you are," he motioned towards Deidara, "so that leaves us with Naruto."

The blonde teen gulped and smiled nervously, scratching the back of his head and taking a step back. "Um. I didn't mean to?"

The silver haired man sighed and rubbed the side of his head. "You know what Naruto? I'm not even going to write you up for this. Lecturing you about being stupid hasn't helped before, so I think it's just a waste of energy to try and punish you. It's not even worth it."

Sasuke wasn't sure whether that was a compliment or an insult, but either way, Naruto looked proud.

Kakashi, who was actually carrying a fire extinguisher now that everyone looked, walked over to the trashcan and sprayed the can until the fire was out. Walking back towards Naruto, he gave the blonde the fire extinguisher before lazily walking away. "Next time, at least be prepared."

Naruto chuckled and sat down at the table with the rest of them. Kankuro reluctantly stood up and slid onto one of the small chairs, and Deidara took a seat at the end of the table. "So, how come he knew it wasn't any of us who started it, un?"

Kankuro decided to answer. "Because, something like that isn't our style. If Sakura wanted to pull a prank, it wouldn't be something as generic as a flaming trash bin, she would do something low and spiteful. Something that no one would see coming until it was already ripping their arms off."

Naruto laughed as Sakura glared at Kankuro, but thought it over and nodded in agreement.

"And if _I_ wanted to do something weird, well, it would be a lot more creative than that. I can guarantee it. And if Sasuke wanted to do something, yeah, he probably would have used fire. But it would have been bigger. Like setting a wall on fire, but the flames would spell out his name."

Naruto laughed even louder. "Yeah, cause he is just _that_ badass."

Sasuke snorted and chucked the empty ramen container at the blond, smirking when Naruto loudly gasped when he saw there wasn't any left.

All the teens groaned when they heard the bell ring, signifying that lunch was over and 4th period would be starting in five minutes.

Kankuro stood up and grinned cockily at the rest of them. "Well, I'm off to the library. Have fun with school, kiddies." With that, the senior lazily walked away, turning down a hall at the other side of the cafeteria.

Deidara looked at Sakura in confusion and the pink haired teen spoke up. "He's a senior, so all of his classes are pretty much 'just for the hell of it' classes. He isn't actually _learning_ anything anymore."

Deidara nodded in understanding before standing up as well and shouldering his messenger back and picking up his unicycle. [A/N: Sasuke doesn't know that Deidara's unicycle has a name, so that's why it's just 'the unicycle' instead of 'Bronswick'.]

Sakura followed suit, picking up her hot pink back pack and moving over to stand next to Naruto after throwing away her lunch tray in the now smoking trash can. Sasuke stood and grabbed his bag, motioning with his head to one of the other hallways and started walking with Naruto and Sakura to their next class: Analytical Reading.

Sakura quickly turned around and saw that Deidara was standing in the same spot, looking down at a small piece of paper. "Hey, what's your 4th period?"

The blonde looked up before calling back. "Chemistry."

The pink haired girl nodded and pointed at the hallway that Kankuro had walked down. "It's down there, at the very end." And with that, she waved at the thankful blonde and turned back to her friends.

Sasuke frowned at her and shook his head. He couldn't understand why she brought Deidara into their group, he was annoying, loud, and not to mention he constantly accused Sasuke of trying to kill him.

Glaring still, Sasuke pushed open the door and walked into the class, Naruto and Sakura following behind him as the three made there way to their assigned seats in the middle of the class.

He and Naruto had landed seats next to each other, but Sakura had been assigned one a couple of desks down. Setting his back on his desk, Sasuke took his sat and took out his book for the class.

For about ten minutes, Sasuke blindly read the book, To Kill a Mockingbird, read the book but not registering the words. Looking over to his friend, he saw that Naruto had opened his own book, Much Ado about Nothing, but had taken his cell phone out and was texting someone, using his book as a shield.

Taking out one of his many spiral notebooks, Sasuke opened to a clean page and nudged Naruto, motioning towards the book. Naruto nodded in understanding then punched out a quick message on his phone before sliding the device back into his pants.

Uncapping his pen, Sasuke quickly scribbled on the paper before scooting it over onto Naruto's desk, watching his friend scan the words and take out a pencil.

[A/N: Sasuke's notes are going to be in black (hence the pen) and Naruto's are going to be in normal text (hence the pencil).]

**Hey.**

What's up? You usually don't stoop to note writing.

**Not my fault we had to take a class that doesn't permit sound.** Naruto held in a laugh.

True. But really, what's up?

Sasuke frowned. **That Deidara character pisses me off.**

I've noticed.

**I don't see why Sakura had to bring him into the group.**

Because she wanted to make it up to him.

**Make what up to him?**

You did try and run him over.

**My god, ive already said this. I didn't try and kill him.**

Yeah okay, but still, there isn't much you can do about it anyway. Sakura's word is law.

**Doesn't mean I can't fight it. I really don't like the boy.**

Aw, Sasuke's not gay anymore?

**I never said that. **

Uh-huh, suuuuure. I wonder if Sakura knows yet.

Sasuke saw Naruto take out his cell phone again and flip it open. **Don't you dare.**

Naruto snickered and continued texting to Sakura. Sasuke leaned back a bit and saw Sakura taking her phone out and scanning the message from Naruto, biting back a laugh and punching put a response.

She says she doesn't believe me.

**Good. **

Meh. I just think you are going to have to get over it, Sasuke. There isn't much you can do about it, especially if you really didn't attempt to run him down.

**And I didn't, but that doesn't mean I have to like the scenario.**

True. But again, I think your going to have to deal with it for the time being.

**Hn. So how are things on your end?**

Fine, why?

Sasuke shrugged. **I just haven't heard anything relating to what's going on for awhile, so I thought id ask.**

Awww, how sweet.

**I was being serious.**

So was I.

**Whatever. We have five minutes left of class loser.**

Damn, that went by fast.

**That's only because you write slow.**

Shut up! I do not.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke before ripping out the sheet of paper and crumpling it up. Taking aim at the small metal trash bin, Naruto swiftly launched the wad of paper at the bin and punched the air when he made it in.

Shaking his head at his friend, Sasuke slid his book and his spiral back into his bag and leaned back in his chair, lazily waiting for the bell to ring so that he could go to his 5th period, which happened to be Health.

Thinking back to the note passing, Sasuke realized that he really hadn't heard anything from Naruto for awhile regarding his situation. Frowning, Sasuke looked over at his friend, wondering if things really were as good as he always made them out to be.

Since Naruto's parents died when he was four, Naruto had been bouncing around from foster family to foster family. A few of them were okay, but most of them treated him like he wasn't wanted. Like he was a burden, which Sasuke found to be highly ironic seeing as how the families themselves signed up for the program.

Once Naruto turned 16, at the time he had been living with a foster parent, Mizuki. Sasuke remembered all the times when Naruto would sneak out of his house to go over to Sasuke's, not wanting to stay with the man overnight. Mizuki had seemed like a nice person at first, for awhile there Naruto was really happy living with him. And then when Mizuki lost his job for embezzling, the man turned to alcohol and constantly took out his anger on Naruto.

A few months after his birthday, Naruto and he had gone around town, trying to locate a place for the blonde to work at. It had taken them a few days, but they had landed him a job in the customer services department at Target of all places. A few months later, working when he didn't have school and sleeping three hours a night, Naruto had saved up enough money to get himself a small, one room apartment on the shadier side of town.

Sasuke hadn't really agreed at the time, seeing as how Naruto's neighbor was a sixty year old hooker and a man on the floor below him was a convicted child rapist. But when he saw how important it had been, he let it slide.

Now Naruto was running low on money, his boss had found out that he had school and almost fired him and now the blonde wasn't allowed to work more than twenty hours a week. That, and Naruto was drastically falling behind in school, to the point of having to possibly repeat a year if he didn't watch it.

Sasuke sighed, his best friend really could be a handful sometimes, but he was worth it.

Looking up at the red digital clock on the wall, the teen noticed that the bell was one minute away from ringing and stood up, grabbing his stuff and walking to the door.

Glancing behind him, he saw that Naruto was leaning against the desk next to Sakura's, talking to her probably about the notes that the two of them had just exchanged. Sasuke rolled his eyes when he saw Sakura burst out laughing, and turned and walked out the door before the shrill bell had even finished ringing.

While he was walking towards his most hated class, Sasuke remembered that they were starting sex-ed today. Groaning to himself, Sasuke walked slower, deciding that maybe it would save him from having to hear their teacher, Mr. Hatake, talk about sex.

_But_ seeing as how the Health room was only two doors down from his previous period, the only thing that walking slower got him was strange looks. Witch in turn resulted in him having to kick people.

Walking through the door to the room, Mr. Hatake looked up from the bright orange book he had been reading. "Ahh. Why if it isn't my favorite little delinquent."

Sasuke looked at him strangely and walked to his desk, which happened to be in the front row, all the way to the left. Setting his pack next to his desk, Sasuke noticed that a piece of paper was on his desk and picked it up. 'Letter to Parents'. It was the form that students were supposed to get signed by their parents to ensure that it was okay their kids learned about sex.

Looking at his teacher, Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Weren't these supposed to be sent out yesterday? Seeing as how we are starting sex-ed _today_?"

Mr. Hatake looked up from his book and shrugged. "Give them to 'em anyway. I still need signatures." The last part he addressed to the students that were in the class.

A small, brown haired girl in the back piped up. "What if they ask why it's a day late?"

Kakashi frowned. "Lie." He continued reading.

Sasuke snorted and sat down, folding up the paper and shoving it in his pocket. Glancing at the clock, the teen saw that there was only a minute left before the final bell rang. Mr. Hatake had written on the white board that they would be having a power point presentation that day, so Sasuke didn't need to get out any folders or paper.

"Hey Sasuke, un! I didn't know you had this class, too!"

Sasuke cringed as he heard the voice of the one person he detested most. No. Not Itachi. _Deidara_.

Slowly turning his head, the teens suspicions where confirmed as he saw the bubbly blond sit down in the desk next to him, carefully placing his unicycle on the ground.

"So, what's all going on in class today, un?"

Sasuke jerked his finger at the white board, where in abnormally huge letters it read "SEX-ED TODAY! PREPARE TO BE ENLIGHTENED!" He smirked when he saw the other teen lose color in his face.

"Just my luck, un."

Mr. Hatake flung himself up from his desk and pointed enthusiastically at Deidara. "Indeed you are, young man. Everyone! Sit down and shut up!" He yelled the last part out to the class, and surprisingly all of the students immediately stopped talking and took their seats.

Mr. Hatake smiled under his turtle neck and rubbed his hands together. Starting to pace back in forth in front of the class, he started to speak. "Good, good. Now, as you all know, today is the first day of sex-ed. Today, we will be going over the negatives that you need to know about. During the rest of the week, we will cover abstinence, protection, pregnancy, and how everything works."

The small, brown haired girl in the back piped up again. "What do you mean _how it works_?"

Mr. Hatake glared at her. "I meant it literally. As in pertaining to PENIS and VAGINA!"

The girl smiled.

Taking a deep breath, the man continued to speak. "So, today we will go over a slide show that I put together, not to seriously cover anything, more so to skim over the contents of what we will be talking in-depth about tomorrow." Mr. Hatake picked up a small remote off of his desk and aimed it at the projection machine hanging from the ceiling. The machine whirred to life and he pulled down the screen in front of the white board and the first slide to the presentation appeared on the white plastic sheet.

Standing to the right of the screen, Mr. Hatake picked up a pointer stick off of the pen tray at the bottom of the white board and smacked the screen with it. "Okay, today we will look at some pictures. I will briefly tell you what they are. If you need to excuse yourself, please do so now." Nobody moved. Except the brown haired girl, she took out her DS and started playing Mario. Sasuke sighed, wishing he wasn't in the front row so he too could take out some entertainment.

Mr. Hatake nodded. "Okay, good. First slide." SMACK "Penis!"

SMACK. "Vagina!"

SMACK. "Informational page about said penis and vagina, though I doubt anyone in this class needs to read it. Next up, STD's!!!"

SMACK. "Herpes!"

SMACK. "More Herpes!"

SMACK. "HPV!"

SMACK. "The 'Tree Man'."

SMACK. "Barnacle Bill!" Sasuke groaned at this picture. Deidara shuddered and sunk down in his chair.

SMACK. "Herpes of the mouth!"

SMACK. "HPV of the everywhere else!"

SMACK. "AIDS!"

SMACK. "Abrasions caused by AIDS! Next up we will look at a sample of blood infected by AIDS."

SMACK SMACK SMACK. "AIDS virus in the blood stream."

SMACK SMACK. "The white blood cells left in the bloodstream. NOT HEALTHY. Remember, all of these horribly disgusting things come from having sex."

About twenty minutes later, Mr. Hatake announced that he was almost finished. Sasuke swore that he was bleeding from the eyes, and when he looked over at Deidara he saw that the blonde was whiter than an albino.

"So class, this next slide is going to depict the most horrible, ugly, horrendous thing that can come from having sex."

The slide changed. Mr. Hatake was hunched over, eyes widened, and hands gripping the metal pointer stick so hard it was bending. And then he hissed. "_Bay-biiieeesssss_."

Sasuke snorted at his teacher, and then he and the class laughed when Mr. Hatake started spouting crap about how evil children where, only to be interrupted by the bell.

Sasuke sighed in relief and scooped up his back pack. Standing up, Sasuke smirked when he saw that Deidara was still sitting there, looking like someone just came by and sucked his brain out of his skull. Poor kid.

Sasuke shrugged and walked out of the classroom, rolling his eyes as Mr. Hatake told whoever would listen to use protection to prevent babies. Leave it to Sasuke to get a teacher whose bane of their existence is babies.

**--Deidara's POV**

The blonde twitched for the fifth time that minute, his eyes still glued to the now blank pull-down screen at the front of the class. Deidara had _not_ been enlightened. Actually, his mental state had digressed so much that he was now reliving second grade in his mind.

The warning bell snapped him out of his shock induced trance and Deidara flung himself out of his desk and out the classroom, almost forgetting his bag and Bronswick along the way. Grabbing his abused schedule out of his pants again, the blonde scanned the paper and saw that he had Pre Calculus. Knowing that he had seen his classroom earlier that day, Deidara turned and lightly jogged towards the hall that he knew his next class was down.

Making it through the door as soon as the bell rang, he received a disapproving look from his teacher, Mrs. Anko, and went to the back of the classroom and took a seat. Glad that he got a window seat since the room was muggy, Deidara cracked the window and withdrew his new math book and spiral notebook from his bag.

They were supposedly going to be looking at radians, and Deidara detested radians. So, instead of doing what is purple-haired teacher was telling them to do, Deidara pulled out his sketch book and plugged in his ear phones.

Leaning his chin against his hand, Deidara absentmindedly looked out the window next to him. He had a pretty good view of the student parking lot and all of the trees peppering the pavement. Taking advantage of the really good angle, Deidara decided to sketch out the lot. Smirking when he got to faintly outlining Sasuke's car, he replaced the sleek vehicle with a pile of scrap metal.

Deidara spent the rest of the class sketching the parking lot, then going back and penciling in more detail and shading. The trees would have to wait until tomorrow though, since foliage wasn't his strong point. Leaning back away from his sketch book, the blonde smiled faintly to himself when he saw that he had about half of the drawing done, the majority of the cars were finished with full detail already done.

Deciding to let his hand take a break for the last eight or so minutes of class, Deidara sighed and looked out the window, laying his head down on his folded arms. The blonde teen closed his eyes and smiled when a faint breeze seeped through the window and lightly moved through his hair. It was a nice day, and Deidara cracked his eyes and glanced down at the parking lot again.

The blonde's eyes widened slightly when he saw Sasuke walking out of the main entrance of the school, undoubtedly walking to his car. Looking up, Deidara saw that there was only one minute of class left and picked up his bag and Bronswick and went to stand in front of the door. As soon as the shrill bell rang, the quickly walked down the hall, down the stairs back to the first floor, and out to the parking lot, seeing Sasuke about fifty feet away.

Grinning to himself, the teen sprinted low to the ground, keeping himself hidden behind the trees from Sasuke. Effectively making it to the raven's car before Sasuke, Deidara crouched in front of the car, waiting until the other teen reached the vehicle and got in.

**--Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke sighed and opened the door to his car. That day had been extremely long, bland, boring, and loathsome day. First with Deidara, then with lunch, then having a class with the blonde, and then having nothing to do in any of his other classes. He hoped that Itachi might be a good brother for once and actually interact with him that day.

Tossing his bag over onto the passenger seat and slid into the car, carefully shutting the door behind him and starting the engine. Pressing the button on the side of the door, Sasuke rolled down his window to let the cool breeze in. He was glad that it was starting to heat up, since he wasn't really partial to cold weather.

Leaning back in his seat, Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed, deciding to enjoy the nice breeze for a minute or so.

"HEY SASUKE! WHAT'S UP, UN?"

Sasuke shrieked and lurched forward, effectively cracking his forehead into his steering wheel.

The teen hissed in pain, gingerly touching his forehead with one hand while the other steadied himself on the car door. Slowly turning his head, he glared at the blonde who was happily grinning at him. Deidara was leaning on the door; his arms folded on the ledge where the window would have been if Sasuke hadn't been stupid and rolled it down. "What's up, un?"

Sasuke glared at the other teen, momentarily at a loss for words. What the _HELL_ just happened?!

The blonde giggled.

Sasuke just growled, pressed the button to roll up his window, and quickly pulled out of the parking space, smirking when Deidara was knocked to his butt.

Driving out of the lot before the usually traffic and congestion started up due to impatient students, Sasuke clenched the steering wheel and angrily stared ahead at the road. That little blond fuck was really starting to piss him off. After lunch, he might have been warming up to the fact that he was in their group now, but no. He just ruined the chances of being accepted.

Instead of taking him roughly ten minutes to drive home, it only took Sasuke five that day. Being uncontrollably angry at someone tends to make you temporarily acquire a lead foot.

Pulling smoothly into the driveway of his house, Sasuke grabbed his bag and got out of the car and slammed the door behind him. He was past the point of caring about chipping the paint right now. Stomping childishly up the path to the front door, Sasuke quietly cursed the fact that he could see a huge red mark on his forehead in his reflection on a window.

Getting to the front door, Sasuke took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself down. He wasn't going to let Itachi see him like this; he would never hear the end of it. Slowly turning the knob, Sasuke stepped into his cool house and quietly shut the door behind him. Walking a little further into the foyer, Sasuke set his bag down by the shoe rack and slid off his converse, placing them next to his other shoes.

Walking down the hall to the living room, Sasuke called out. "Itachi! I'm home!"

Looking down quickly when his cat dashed across the carpet, Sasuke stumbled a bit before catching himself and muttering insults at his daredevil feline. Looking up, Sasuke froze.

His older brother, Itachi, was sitting on the couch looking at him. And sitting on his brother's lap was none other than Deidara.

"Wow, Itachi. You never told me Sasuke was your brother."

Sasuke's eyes widened and his accusing gaze shifted to Itachi, who chuckled at his younger brothers expression.

"Wow, Sasuke. You never told me you were friends with my ex."

-- Twenty Minutes Later

"Itachi? I think he's dead."

"Hn."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Hey guys. So I hope this chapter was a slight improvement from the last one. I also hope I got the point across that Deidara holds a grudge forever, so Sasuke isn't getting away that easily. Anywho, not that much to say about this chapter, other than I laughed a lot writing it. So I hope that means others will as well. Please please please review. Though I cant say I wont update if I don't get reviews, cause that generally doesn't work. At least not for me. Maybe that's saying something about my writing? Probably. *shrugs*

Good day, kinda sirs. And gentle-ladies. I'm out.

**LMS**


End file.
